Daikon
Daikon (だいこ Daikon) is a male Saiyan and Angel hybrid from the Angel Realm. Due to an on-going war between the Angel and Demon realms, Daikon's parents felt that it was unsafe to keep their child within the Angel Realm and sent him to ???, in hopes that he would be safer there due to the planet's lower power level. His space ship landed within a forest and grew up with a tribe of humans that studied ki control and dabbled in the magical arts. Due to his potential, the tribe deemed Daikon suitable to replacing their chief, but he declined every time they offered the position to him. Over time, he felt too restricted in the forest and began to travel around the world to see its contents. To gain income for these travels, he began to participate in tournaments, which he ended up winning. After a while, to better himself, he took on a master to teach him in martial arts, where he studied under the same master as Rice. Appearance Gallery History Part I Part II Part III Power Abilities Ki-Based Techniques *'Flight' - A technique that Daikon learned under the tutelage of Master Gyouza near the end of his training. Due to Daikon having a good grasp of the workings of ki, he was able to learn the technique well enough to at least get off the ground and fly around. As the series progresses, Daikon's usage of the technique becomes second nature to him and masters it. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. Can be fired as an energy beam or energy sphere. *'Shuuchuukyuuha' (集中球波 Shūchū-kyū-ha, lit. "Concentrated Sphere Wave") - A technique created by Master Gyouza that was taught to Daikon. True to its name, the attack follows the teachings of Gyouza on concentrating their ki to accomplish feats, such as attacks. The attack is initiated by putting your arms in front of you, one on top of the other, and begin the chant, where you'd state "Shuu" at this point. At the "Shuu" phase, the person's ki is being concentrated to one point. Next, you wave your arms around in a windmill-like fashion, chanting "Chuu". At the "Chuu" phase, the energy sphere begins to show signs of forming. After this, after whirling your arms, they end up in front of you, one on top of each other just like before, in a guarding-like stance, chanting "Kyuu". At the "Kyuu" phase, the energy sphere is fully visible and formed. Finally, the person pushes the energy concentrated by unfolding their stance and putting their hands in front of them, sending a wave of energy at their opponent, ending the chant with "Ha". *'Tojiru' (閉じる, lit. "Close Blast") - Using his speed, Daikon charges at his opponent, but then teleports midway, only to re-appear behind his opponent. He nearly places his open palm at the back-side of his opponent, and then delivers a powerful ki blast at his opponent, flinging them forward. Martial Art Techniques *'Rupture Kick' - A technique that was invented by Daikon. Daikon charges at his opponent and delivers a kick to their head. This kick seems to deliver an impact that slows down the opponent's movements temporarily, allowing for Daikon to attack him consecutively without having to worry for his opponent to catch up. Daikon has stated that the more times he delivers these attacks, the slower his opponent becomes. *'Augmented' - Daikon flows his ki into one of his arms or legs, augmenting their physical strength. This allows Daikon to hit his opponents with devastating results. Within his base form, if Daikon were to use this technique, he has displayed the capability of denting the metal found on Earth without much of a hassle. *'Air Strike' - Daikon delivers quick charged kicks at his opponent while using his ki to fly. While in the usage of this technique, Daikon has displayed that he can keep up with a person's punches, as though he is using his fists instead of his legs. *'Crash' - With his immense strength, Daikon slams his foot onto the ground to create destruction within the area. Depending on how sturdy the area is, and how much strength Daikon uses, the ground ruptures and breaks, where some of the time it creates rifts in the ground. While it is primarily used on the ground, Daikon has shown to be capable of using it on an opponent, giving them immense damage. **'Grand Crash' - A technique that Daikon is only capable of using when he at least reaches Super Saiyan Over Heaven. Daikon slams his hand onto the ground to cause devastating effects, such as permanently disrupting the landscape, ultimately causing protrusions to form the ground. If it were to be used on an opponent, not only would they receive a massive amount of damage, but after being struck by it, they would lose control over their motor functions for a short duration due to impact causing a shockwave on their body. Support Techniques *'Healing' - A technique that Daikon learned during his childhood, but has very little grasp on the concept, only being able to heal people's wounds to a minor extent. *'Kyori' (距離, lit. "Distance") - Is a technique created by Daikon. This technique allows Daikon to teleport to any location he pleases, so long as he knows the coordinates of said location. The coordinates can also be measured in the distance away from Daikon, allowing him to teleport there instantly. This technique does not require for the user to lock onto anything, just requiring the user to know where they're teleporting to. However, Daikon has stated that if he does not know the coordinates, or distance, of a location, he could end up teleporting underground, or have half of his body be submerged due to the transportation. Thus far, Daikon has only shown the capability of transportation to locations within the planet he is in. *'Form Copy' - A technique Daikon learned from his time as a child with the tribe he grew up with. Via the usage of magic, Daikon is able to alter his appearance, resembling another person. However, Daikon would have to initially know about the attempted copy victim's forms to accurately copy them. While Daikon is capable of copying someone with just words explained to him, he prefers to physically see them, as just words aren't the most accurate thing. This ability only alters the user's physical appearance, and cannot copy anything else, such as attacks/abilities, or power levels. Though, the power levels could be copied if the user is within the range of the copy victim's power level. Transformations Super Saiyan Daikon has shown the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan, and currently has mastery over this transformation. Typical with the Super Saiyan transformation, Daikon's hair protrudes upwards, his ki color changes to yellow, gains an increase in muscle mass and his overall power level gains a huge boost. When he first achieved the form, he had very little control of his emotions, constantly being in a state of anger, which changed his fighting style to a more aggressive version than he normally has it. After mastering it, Daikon is no longer a slave to his emotions in this state, and is able to use the form without much of a hassle. Between Super Saiyan and Super Angel, Daikon's power is significantly higher in this form than Super Angel. Despite this, however, he still gains an increase in power and speed, just like in any of his other transformations, it is just more prominent within the power department than the speed department. Through his training, Daikon has displayed that he can keep the Super Saiyan state as long as he pleases without having to worry about ki consumption. This allows Daikon to fight with his opponents without expending much of his ki, especially since he primarily relies on his physical strength more than ki-based attacks. Super Angel Due to Daikon being a hybrid between a Saiyan and an Angel, his base appearance does not show the ordinary characteristics of an Angel, mainly their wings. As opposed to the Super Saiyan transformation, when Daikon first used this transformation, he was able to over-weigh the anger in his heart, despite the dire situation, calming himself. When doing this, Daikon was able to unlock the Super Angel transformation, gaining the characteristics of an Angel, where his ki turned into a pure white color and gained his white Angel wings. Daikon has claimed that his body feels lighter, despite the added mass of the wings. Aside from gaining the appearance of an Angel, Daikon's power and speed increase to a much higher level than his base form. However, he gains a greater increase in speed than power. Due to this increase in speed, he has displayed to be faster than a Saiyan in their Super Saiyan transformation. This is proven when he was able to surpass Rice in speed on several occasions. It should be noted that despite the increase in power, Super Angel is weaker than any Super Saiyan transformation Daikon could use. Just like his Super Saiyan transformation, Daikon has mastered the transformation, and no longer loses his ki from keeping the form active. Super Saiyan Over Heaven Feeling that switching between Super Angel and Super Saiyan was leaving him wide open in some instances, and the fact that each of them had different advantages than the other, Daikon consolidated the two transformations into one. This transformation changes his appearance to reflect both of the transformations. Daikon gains the angelic wings, albeit they seem to be slightly smaller, not looking as heavy as they do within the Super Angel form, and he gains the hairstyle and the increase in muscle mass from the Super Saiyan transformation. It should be noted, however, that Daikon's ki is both white and yellow, instead of just one of the either colors. It has been stated by others that Super Saiyan Over Heaven is superior to a Super Saiyan 2 transformation, as even Rice wasn't fully capable of keeping up with the transformation within Super Saiyan 2. Daikon gains an equal increase in power and speed, but in a far larger amount than either of the two transformations gave him. Because of this, Daikon has been able to outspeed many of his opponents and cause devastating injuries to them within his battle, due to them not being able to keep up. While Daikon has yet to show complete mastery over the transformation, the transformation speeds up all of his attacks, allowing for him to take less time to charge attacks, such as the Shuuchuukyuuha, and release it as a further augmented power. Not only this, but Daikon seems to have a minor regenerative factor shown, where his injuries seem to self-heal him, but in extremely small bursts, where they are generally not noticed by anyone or Daikon himself. Super Saiyan God Through his training with the God of Destruction Lion and his attendant Vodka, Daikon was able to achieve godly ki and become a Super Saiyan God. Due to this major increase in power, Daikon, with Rice, has been regarded by both Lion and Vodka to be on track to becoming as strong as Lion and possibly replace him when he retires from his position. The form does not change much from Daikon's appearance, aside from changing his hair color red and bestowing him red ki when he is within this form. It should be noted, however, that Universe 11 born Saiyans that achieve this form do not have a decrease in their size, but rather their size stays the same as their base form. Another notable trait that this form adds to its user is that since the user gains godly ki, they were unable to be sensed by mortals, and are now able to sense godly ki, whether they are within this form or not. With the increase into Daikon's overall power level, he has proven to be a threat within this form, becoming far more powerful than most of the residents within Universe 11. This transformation is used by Daikon often enough, that he has gained a near mastery over the form, not having to worry about ki consumption in keeping the form. However, due to not fully mastering the form, he has does not gain all the capabilities the transformation has to offer unless he goes through full power. Within the full power state, Daikon ends up suffering from the ki consumption that the form offers, in exchange for a higher level of power. His basic attacks take near no time to charge up, unleashing devastating moves onto his opponents with ease. His speed increases greatly that many people are unable to keep track with his movements, sometimes being referred to as teleporting to different locations. Daikon's overall strength also greatly increases, allowing for his punches to remove a person with a far weaker power level off of their planet and into space. Saiyan Beyond God Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan ??? Angelic Saiyan God Battles Canon Non-Canon *Daikon vs Larek vs Koshi (Tie, Battle Undecided) List of Characters Killed by Daikon Trivia *Daikon uses Natsu Dragneel's character design, from Fairy Tail, for his Part I & II appearances. His Part III appearance is a character created from Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. *Daikon's name comes from the food with the same name. Daikon is a white radish sold within parts of Asia. This fits with the Saiyan vegetable naming scheme. *Daikon's birthday is shared with the Winter Solstice Festival in 2017. *Credit to Zeno for Super Saiyan Over Heaven's name. Category:Male Category:Saiyan Category:Angel Category:Martial Artist Category:Characters